Hairy Potter and a Rock
by machu pikachu
Summary: Just one wish is all it takes for a very different Potter to walk through the halls of Hogwarts. creature fic. crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley were both six years old when Ms. Applemore decided to have her class watch a film on Halloween, instead of having a party. She set up The Labyrinth, it was a good theme for the holiday and it had her favorite singer in it more over. It was just as soon as the goblins had finished taking away Baby Toby that Dudley was repeating Sara's lines word for word at his cousin, shouting them in fact. Ms. Applemore scowled at the boys in the dark, but said nothing and noticed just as much.

By the time the film was over Harry was long gone and nobody in the room remembered that he ought to have been where he wasn't, or even that he had ever been around at all.

Harry himself had been rather roughly and quite rudely removed from his classroom by many grubby hands, pulled and pushed and then dropped into a room with nothing human in it but him. A large empty chair stood in front of him, but more importantly about a dozen or so nasty looking little creatures were milling about the room, chattering in an intimidating manner. They must be goblins; he almost recognized some from the film. And Dudley had just made them take him away! What was he going to do? The goblins had him completely surrounded, how was he supposed to get back?

Harry was just wishing that the movie had run a bit longer before Dudley had called the goblins when he had an acute sense of déjà vu.

That's him! The Goblin King. The same figure he had barely gotten to see in Sara's window was suddenly seated on the throne.

Don't freeze. "S-sorry s-Your Majesty! I mean, I er-"

"You're a bit taller than the usual lot" the Goblin King interrupted "and a good deal older too. Should be interesting to have a goblin that was something other than a baby. Tell me your name then."

"I'm Harry."

With no further ado the Goblin King smacked his hand on Harry's forehead and pushed in some Change. Almost instantly there was no more human in the room.

Where Harry James Potter the human being had once stood there was now a goblin. This goblin had a great big mane of messy black hair, a half decent pair of horns on his head, which weren't quite sharp and a mouth full of fang that were. His ears were big and pointy, and good solid claws adorned both hands and feet. A tufted tail long enough to drag on the floor was behind him and he was covered over in brownish stripes that looked a bit like war paint on his face and more like badly drawn tiger stripes over the rest of his body.

"That turned out rather splendidly." the Goblin King grinned looking feral and twirled his fingers in the air. Harry numbly turned about on the spot in response.

The boy was very much in shock. Harry wasn't human any more. He could feel it! Not just his numerous physical changes which had tingled quite a bit, but in his very being, like he was the same person on top, but deep under that, in his blood, something that had always been there, and had always been permanent, had changed. He felt rather like a river that normally flowed steady but was currently subjected to a terrific rain storm. It was confusing and it left Harry entirely disoriented.

"Hairy, was it? Suits you well enough anyway. You look like you could be a smashing fighter." the Goblin King appraised. "We'll have you hanging out with the village militia for now, and as soon as I can drum up an excuse for one, I'll send you off to the war." The rest of the goblins in the throne room were hooting and shouting approval of the plan.

That shook him out of it. "War?" Harry queried, puzzled by both the appearance of the topic and the excitement he felt at the prospect.

"Certainly, we have to keep those fluttering fairies in their place don't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Some years later...

Professor Albus Dumbledore was a bit surprised to receive a missive from the goblins regarding a Hogwarts letter, but not overall shocked. It happened on occasions when one rash child wished away another whose name had been on the list and typically resulted in an uncomfortable, but short meeting at Gringotts to resolve the issue. He thought it might be a half-blood student this time around because the papers tended to make a commotion when it happened to a pureblood child, and there ad been no such stories in the past few years. Either way there was nothing for it but to get the ordeal over with. Albus set off straight away for the bank. He arrived at the usual conference room dressed smartly in a robe with green stripes that would change directions and his favorite pair of boots, only to find his outfit upstaged. The Headmaster had not expected the elusive Goblin King to be in attendance, and certainly not in such fetching tights.

"Your Majesty! How lovely to see you today" Albus greeted cheerily. He took a seat at the long, low table that Jareth was pacing atop. "I didn't expect to see you above ground for such an inconsequential issue. It is good to see you though Jareth, would you like to try a Lemon Drop? I think you would very much enjoy the flavor."

Before Jareth could answer a pair of hands were held out, cupped in front of Albus insistently, accompanied by a pair of sparkling green eyes, pleading for the treat. This must be the young goblin recipient of a Hogwarts letter. Albus chuckled as he tipped a few candies into the outstretched palms before returning his attention to the agitated imperial in the room.

"I don't like this; him going to that school of yours. Albus, I don't like it one bit!" Jareth began without preamble, "He's in the middle of winning me a war you know? And it's not as though the kid can commute to and from the front lines!"

"Jareth I'm afraid you are making less sense than usual. You know perfectly well the laws in place that prohibit the boy from attending Hogwarts."

Jareth dismissed the Headmaster's complaints with a wave of his gloved hand. "Yes, goblins need signed permission from your Minister, a simple task. What I want to know is how you plan to make up for taking my best soldier off the battlefield for the next seven years." Albus was baffled by the conviction Jareth displayed over the goblin boy's acceptance at his school and it showed. Jareth smirked, "Hmm, you think I don't keep up on current events in my little hole in the ground? Well you are wrong, I know precisely why you want this one in your fancy human school. I almost let this opportunity pass by, but I figured it out, and this is worth a big favor."

"I am at a loss Jareth, please elaborate on what makes this goblin so special, aside from his above average height."

The as yet unnamed goblin in the room was indeed a good deal taller than most of his dwarf sized brethren, even if one were to discount the added height provided by his antlers. He hadn't made a peep during the meeting yet, so he was at least exceptionally well-behaved for a goblin, if rather badly dressed in a mismatched outfit of Jabberwock leathers, slightly rusted chain-mail and battered armors. He didn't even wear shoes, though he did carry a fine mace. All told, a rather unremarkable goblin to anyone with experience in the species.

Huffing exaggeratedly, the Goblin King waved a hand at his soldier. A very wrinkled and slightly dirty letter was produced at this cue from its hiding place under the goblin boy's breastplate and held out to the Headmaster, who took it with a polite nod and flipped over the abused parchment to read the name of the addressee. Albus's eyes widened in shock when he read the envelope. The boy goblin was unceremoniously pulled closer to the old man for closer examination.

Cold hands pushed clumps of black hair away from the face. Scar. Shaky fingers traced over brow, nose, cheeks and chin to find form past the striated features. James. And green eyes. Lily.

The old Professor slumped in his chair, his mind groaning at the implications.

"Now you see what I mean." Jareth said in the tone of 'I told you so'.

"Quite so," Albus resigned. "Yes, I do believe you are correct on all accounts." He paused and considered further this conundrum. "Indeed, I will owe you for this, but we can settle debts on a later date I hope. This affair has put me right off of business for the rest of the day. Goodness. As for the minister, a bit of half-truths should get a signature on the form for Harry -"

"I'm Hairy."

The young voice was abrupt and not a little growly, probably from having spoken the harsh goblin tongue for so long. Hairy was smiling however, and this was enough to forgive the interruption. Even with overly large pointed teeth in his mouth, that grin was the same one James would wear one the occasions he was called to the headmaster's office.

"So I have been informed my boy, and my name is Albus Dumbledore," He held his hand out for shaking, and it was, vigorously, "Your new Headmaster when you attend Hogwarts."

"Yes sir."

Short-spoken young chap then, but not shy certainly, not with such an eager grin. "Well, if your King permits it I do believe I shall take you out for your school shopping in the alley today. It's been years since the last student I had to take, it shall almost be like an adventure with you."

"Yeah! Can we?" Hairy asked, grinning widely in anticipation of the Goblin King's answer, which consisted again only of a vague gesture. The boy-goblin seemed to understand such things instinctively however, and cheered at the apparent affirmative.

"Very well then, first things first, we have to make a withdrawal from your vault, no need to rush." Albus said to Hairy, as the boy had taken hold of his hand and begun to pull him out the door. "And I suppose I have something I ought to pick up as well, seeing as I'm already here."


End file.
